


Peaceful

by Writing-Classic-Rock (writingfanfic)



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Cute, F/M, Peace, Quiet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Classic-Rock
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could you do a fic with Jimmy Page and the reader cuddling after just waking up?'





	Peaceful

You open your eyes, and, as always, it takes you a moment to realise where you are in this grandiose house, in this grandiose bed, with…

You hear a snuffle next to your ear, and then a kiss arrives on your cheek, a little scratchily.

“Morning, love.”

“Morning, Jimmy,” you mumble, and his hands wander your body a little – not with any express intent but more just to refamiliarize himself with your skin, your heat, every bump and curve and rough-smooth-soft patch… You roll over and lean on his chest, and he smiles sleepily at you, dark stubble clinging to his jaw, with those mirror-silver eyes bleary and bloodshot.

“I’m so tired.” He yawns, as if to underscore the point, and you reach up, stroking his chin with your fingertips. “Do you want to go back to sleep?” You look at the time, and so does he, and then sighs. “Why is it eleven in the morning?”

“Because time is linear,” you mumble into his ribs, and he begins to gently patter his fingertips against your head, like raindrops. “Mmm…”

“Okay. How about… we lie here. Just a little longer.” His voice is dreamy and contemplative, and you run your fingers over his pale skin. “Just for a while, okay?” You nod, and he kisses the top of your head. “And then we can get up… have lunch…” He muses for a moment, and you kiss his chest. “I have practise. At three.”

“ _Augh_.” You curl up further into his side. Today, you are a ball of denial – you just want your man, who right now smells like the detergent you use on the sheets and faintly of just…  _skin_ , sweat and skin and himself and it’s very nice to just lie here and be naked with him and have nothing else between you. Not miles of country. Not his job. Just the bedsheets.

“I know. But for now… let’s stay here, yeah?” You nod, and he kisses the top of your head again. “It’s so… peaceful.”


End file.
